Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: 5 survivors of the Raccoon City disaster are pulled into yet another hellish nightmare... [Rated R for violence]
1. Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project, P...

Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project, Prologue 

Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project

Prologue

By Relm

~*~

Leon Kennedy sighed as he sat staring out the airplane window on his way to France. 

Before he had been aware of Claire's search for her brother for a while now. The last time he had seen Claire she had made up her mind to head out in search of Umbrella's main headquarters following her brother's trail. 

Leon had tried to convince her not to go. Umbrella was rotten and evil; there was no mistaking that. The mere fact that they would unleash this destructive virus on a whole city was proof of that. 

But Claire wouldn't listen. Her brother was probably in danger and she wasn't going to stop still she had found him. Leon knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, she had made her final decision and Leon respected it. 

So the two of them had parted, going their separate ways. And Leon hadn't heard from Claire since. 

Until now… 

Three days ago Leon received a package in the mail from an unknown source. The package had contained only two things. 

One of those was an address hand printed on a small piece of paper. The other was a photograph. 

The address was that of Umbrella's based operations in France. The picture was of Claire chained and bound with visible wounds and bruises. 

Within minutes of seeing the photo Leon was immediately on the phone booking the earliest flight to France that he could get. 

So now three days later he was on a plane heading out to some place he didn't know with certain danger looming about. And he was going with only the photo and address as motivation. He had no idea on whether or not Claire was really there, or if she was danger but he had to go. He had felt guilty before about letting her go off on her own before and the girl in the photo was unmistakably Claire Redfield. 

~*~

Once on the ground, Leon set off to closet shop, selling guns with what little French he knew. He intended on arming himself and preparing for any danger. 

After almost two hours worth of searching Leon found a black market gun shop that was disguised as a pawnshop. With a little bit of haggling Leon managed to get what he needed. 

Figuring it would be best to hit the french Umbrella HQ at night, Leon got a room at the closet hotel/motel nearest to the building. 

He sat in his room thinking about just exactly what he was doing. Here he was on the wild goose chaise, and for what? A woman who _might_ be in trouble that he barely knew. So why go through all this possible danger for her? 

'I must be completely nuts. For all I know that Umbrella base might have had an 'accident' and now it could be filled with those flesh eating zombies. And is Claire even in there? I don't even really know that. But why would someone send me the photo and an address? And who?' Leon thought to himself as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He got up and went through his bag and pulled out the photo and address. He couldn't tell at all where it had been sent from and who had sent it. 'What am I getting myself into?' Leon sighed before plopping back down on his bed for a nap. 

~*~

Later on in the evening Leon made his way to the Umbrella HQ by foot. He didn't want to be seen or heard as he approached the building so he tried to be as stealthily as possible. Now he was a police officer, not some expert thief so getting in the building undetected was going to be hard. 

Leon inspected the perimeter of the building looking for any possible ways of entry. Around the back at the entrance to the building's indoor parking lot there was two men with guns standing guard. One of them was sleeping while the other one checked the ID of those in the cars that wish to go into the building. Considering that not many cars were coming by that was probably the reason why one of the guards was sleeping. If it had been daytime no doubt they would both be awake and alert. 

As Leon watched the last car go by he figured this was probably going to be the only way in. So he waited till the next car came. 

The next car didn't come for nearly an hour and Leon was starting to get sore for standing the same position for so long. The car was actually a plain white van with an Umbrella logo on the sides. As the car pulled up to the entrance Leon dashed along side it on the opposite side of the driver at the back end of the car. As the guard came up the driver of the van Leon pressed his body up to the van and was still and quiet as he could. His eyes were glued to the slumbering guard only a few feet away from him. Two horrifying thoughts went through his head at this moment. One was what if the guard that was sleeping woke up and saw him standing there. Leon wouldn't even get a chance to explain because the guard would already have his gun aimed on him. The other thought was what if this van was denied access into the building? He was going to have a lot of trouble trying to get away unnoticed. 

But thankfully enough, the guard didn't wake up and the van was granted access. Leon ran along side the van as it entered the Umbrella parking lot praying that neither guard would see him. 

Once inside the parking lot Leon dashed and hid behind one of the many parked cars in the lot. He was afraid of being spotted by the person driving the van or another person that happened to be in the lot. Though the lot seemed empty of other people and Leon peered at the van as it drove off to one of the higher levels of parking in the building. 

Leon let out a big sigh before checking the lot for doors leading inside the building. He found one on the other side of the lot and as he went to go to it he heard some people walking and quickly dashed once again taking refuge behind a parked car. He didn't dare look at the people walking by but from the tone of their voices one of them was male and other was female. He couldn't make out what they were saying because they were speaking too fast in french for Leon to understand. 

With them gone Leon got up once again and headed to the door. He had expected some sophisticated locking mechanism on the door but there wasn't one and the door wasn't even locked! 

'This is too easy.' Leon thought as he gained entrance into one of the halls. Without even a warning Leon was bashed on the back of his head by some unknown assailant. His vision slowly faded to black as he fell to the floor. 

~*~

"Are you alright?" A voice asked Leon looming over him. 

Leon didn't answer right away. He tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurry. 'Where am I?' Leon was confused and had no idea where he was. "What's going on…?" Leon asked trying to get up only the blurry blob in front of him gently pushed him back to the ground. 

"Hey, hey! Take it easy! You've got a big bump on you head and you might have a concussion." The blob in front of him said in concern. 

From the tone of voice Leon determined that the blob in front of him was female. He focused hard on the blurry image until it cleared up. The woman in front of him looked to be a few years older then him with shortish brown hair. She was dressed in tan pants and a blue t-shirt. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Jill, Jill Valentine." Jill answered nervously looking around them. She had her finger hovering over the trigger to her gun, which she was grasping very tightly in her right hand. 

"Jill Valentine? From the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team?" Leon blinked in confusion. At this point he decided to look around him. They were in what appeared to be a small dark room. The only thing providing light for them was Jill's flashlight, which seemed to be dimming from prolonged use. But from what Leon could see it look like they're not in a room of a building or a house. 

"How do know about S.T.A.R.S?" Jill half asked half demanded. 

"My name's Leon Kennedy. I was going to be transferred to the Raccoon City police force a while back. Only on that day when I came to Raccoon City it was-" 

"Overrun by zombies?" Jill finished off." 

"Yeah zombies." 

There was a sudden loud thud sound that vibrated through the walls. 

"Damnit it looks they've found us!" Jill exclaimed aiming her gun and flashlight in a direction in front of them. Leon assumed it was the way out of whatever they were in. 

"Who found us? And where are we?" Leon got up to look around. He couldn't see much but from the flashlight be could see the faint outline of doors. 

"I don't know where you were before, but right now you and I are in a moving van parked in one of the streets of Kalsa City, Washington." 

'Kalsa City, Washington? I'm in US?' 


	2. Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project, C...

Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project, Chapter One 

Bio Hazard: The Phantom City Project

Chapter One, Escape

By Relm

***

"What found us?" Leon demanded as the pounding got louder. 

"Zombies." Jill's tone was very deadly. "You armed?" 

"I don't think…" Leon trailed off as he realized he had a gun resting in his holster. He pulled it out and to his surprise it was the same gun he had first used when he had came to Raccoon City! 'What the hell…? I lost this gun during that incident. How did I get it back?' Leon tilted the handle of the gun closer to his face and noted the faint letters L and K that had been scratched in. Yes this was his old gun. 

"Looks like they armed you before they dropped you in this hell hold. Is it loaded?" 

Leon did a check of the gun. "Yeah fully." He did a quick search of his pockets. "But no extra ammo. How many?" Leon asked referring to the zombies. 

"One, two a hundred I have no way of knowing. But we aren't safe here, stupid as they are they will find a way in sooner or later." 

To prove Jill's point the back door of the moving van jostled sharply in its' hinges almost giving way to the constant abuse. 

"Can we get into the front of the van from the storage area?" Leon inspected the perimeter of the room. 

"Yeah there should be a door over there." Jill pointed at an area covered by a makeshift barricade. "But I don't know if this van still runs." 

"We have to try." 

Leon and Jill went to move the barricade out of the way revealing a busted door with a broken door knob. Leon pulled out his gun and with one well aimed shot the door swung open. 

The sight in front of Leon and Jill as they got to the driver and passenger seat was horrific. All around them zombies surrounded the van trying desperately to get in. They pounded on the glass and the doors in a hungered frenzy staring at them both with blood lusty eyes. Thankfully the glass on the van was still holding out but by the many cracks they knew the glass wouldn't hold up for much longer. 

Jill jumped into the driver's seat ignoring the faces of the zombies only inches away from her and tried to start up the van. Leon got into the passenger seat and buckled them both up. The engine gave a cold shutter but wouldn't start. 

"Try it again Jill!" Leon demanded fearfully as he looked at the back of the van. The back doors were almost broken down now, but the cracks the zombies had made in-between the door and the frame was still not large enough for one of them to get in. Though it wouldn't be long before it would be. 

Jill tried the engine again and again it gave her a dying shudder but refused to start. She spied a look at the gas gage. It was practically on empty. Even if she got it started they wouldn't be able to go very far. 'Damn!' Jill mentally cursed as she tried the engine again. There was a sudden spray of shattered glass as the window on the driver's side door was finally shattered open. 

"JILL!" Leon yelled as he helped Jill shove the zombies backwards and out of the van. 

The engine roared to life and Jill hit the gas hard and sent van flying forward. The zombies on the sides of the van fell to the ground but the ones clinging to the front of the van held vigilantly. They glared at Jill and Leon as they clung to the front window making it impossible for Jill to see where she was driving. 

"I can't see!" Jill yelled in frustration. 

Leon brought his gun up to shot the zombies when they smashed right into something very hard. 

***

Jill woke up later on in the smashed wreckage of the moving van with Leon unconscious right next to her. They had smashed right into a brick wall and that side of the building had crashed in on the back of the van. The roof of the building creaked dangerously as it was very close to caving in on them. The zombies that had been blinding them during the short-lived ride lay in pieces many feet from them. 

"Leon?" Jill gave the unconscious cop a nudge but he refused to wake. Blood was trickling down the side of Leon's face. During the crash a piece of flying debris had hit him on the side of his head. The wound didn't look too serious to Jill but she knew that she had to get both him and her out of this building immediately. It was going to collapse at any moment. 

Jill fished around the bottom of the seat for Leon's gun and put it back into his holster. Her body screamed at her in pain as she went to pull her and Leon out of the van. 

Leon was still unconscious and his body was heavy and limp like a rag doll as Jill dragged him out of the van. 

Jill's legs were barely able to support her own weight let alone Leon's as well. "Leon, please wake up!" She pleased to the young cop but he still failed to stir. 

Knowing it was futile to try and wake him Jill clenched her teeth and ignoring the flashing spurts of pain she half carried half dragged Leon across the room. 

With a lot of painstaking effort Jill managed to get both her and Leon to a door leading outside. Jill was far too aware of what could be waiting behind that door to greet them but the ceiling creaked dangerously above them threatening to cave in on them at any moment. She had no choice. 

Slowly Jill opened the door. She spied a look outside and saw no creatures waiting to pounce on them. Jill let out a heavy sigh and inched out the door back onto the street with Leon in tow. 

The sky was an ashen gray like there was a permanent haze over the city. It was mostly quiet but the whispering winds carried tortured hungry moans through the air as creatures aimlessly wandered in search of food. 

Jill glanced cautiously at her surroundings. At the moment there didn't seem to be anything threatening or dangerous around. The closest building nearby was one that had the windows all boarded up. 'I could go to that one but it might barricaded shut. But it will take too long to drag Leon someplace else. What should I do?' 

A low dog like howl followed by a chorus of more howling made up Jill's mind. A pack of infected dogs were nearby. 

Jill dragged Leon over to a side door of the boarded up building. She tried the door and as expected it wouldn't budge. The building behind Jill, the one that her and Leon had just came out of, collapsed in on itself making jump slightly in surprise almost dropping Leon. 'Not a moment too soon.' 

Jill turned her attentions back to the door. It wasn't locked but something seemed to be blocking it. 'Can't open this while holding Leon.' Jill gingerly laid Leon on the ground as she took out her gun. The dog's howls were getting nearer. 

With all her might Jill tried to shove the door open. But her body was sore from the car crash and her muscles were tired from dragging Leon, so this proved fruitless. 

'One more shove Jill, you can do this.' Jill coaxed herself before giving the door one last shove. The object on the other side of the door gave way and the door opened halfway. With no time to check if it was safe Jill dragged Leon's unconscious body in the building. Once he was in she closed the door immediately. The dogs finally there thrashed against the door but Jill pushed back the make shift barricade that had been blocking the door back in front of it. It prevented the zombie dogs from getting in but wasn't going to hold forever. Jill added to the barricade to make it harder for creatures to get in before looking at where she and Leon were. It was a drugstore that had been trashed and it seemed to be deserted. Things were scattered all over the place bottles, papers, cans, rotting food, glass, boxes and many other things. 

Jill cleared a space for Leon and laid him on the floor with his head resting on some cloths that Jill had bundled up into a cushion. When she got up fatigue started to set in and Jill's breaths were short and sharp. She started to feel dizzy but she fought unconsciousness. 

A low strangled moan told Jill that she and Leon weren't alone in the little drugstore. Jill tightened her grip on her gun. A zombie dressed in a pale green worker's uniform stumbled its' way slowly from the back room of the store. Its' skin was pasty and pealing showing signs of decay in many spots. A vile black goo oozed from its' left eye socket which Jill guessed was once its' left eye. The zombies limped heavily on its' right leg mostly because of the lack of a right foot which had rotted off and now was just a decaying fleshy stub. The smell was so bad that Jill had to choke down the vomit that threatened to come up her throat. 

She took aim and shot the undead creature in the head. The black good splattered across the room as the zombie crumpled to the ground. It looked dead but Jill knew better. She fired three more shots and didn't even recoil when the zombie came back to life and tried to get up after the second shot. With the last shot she decapitated the zombie and its' head rolled across the room. 

Jill checked her gun, two more shots and she would be completely out of bullets. And she didn't have any extra ammo either. 'Better see what I can salvage from this place. I'm going to need something for that cut Leon has.' Jill thought looking around. She took Leon's gun for added measure and went to explore the rest of the drugstore. 


End file.
